


An old man's grief

by ObsidianDiamond



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Crying, Dmigori, Emotional Hurt, Funeral, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sad, poor old man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26459959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDiamond/pseuds/ObsidianDiamond
Summary: He hadn't known. He had thought he was still alive...but then a folder he never wanted to see caught his eye.
Relationships: Grigori Olyat/Dmitri Johannes Petrov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. The Folder

**Author's Note:**

> This came into my mind yesterday after I saw a sad video. I was...pretty depressed when I wrote it, so there could be more mistakes than usual. I'm sorry if there are.

Pain…Pain and Agony…

Those were the only words to describe the feeling that burned in his chest as he stared at the name written on the folder.

His hands were shaking as he slowly reached out for it, wrapping his fingers around the rough texture before pulling it closer to himself, not wanting to believe that it was true. But it was.

Carefully, he traced the letters written in black ink by Dr. Virginia, a few drops of tears next to them.

They wrote **_Grigori Olyat._**

His right hand man, his main muscle, his friend…his lover.

His name was written on a folder the warden never thought he would have to see. One that was particularly chosen for those who had perished, but here it was, confirming of what he feared since the incident.

He had died…

Tonight…alone, because he was sleeping on his desk because he had overworked himself. He had given up on life just one hour before he wanted to visit him and he hadn't known until now.

The warden didn’t want to open it. He didn’t want to know what caused his health to get so much worse in such a short time. He didn’t want to know what took him away from him…but he had to.

It took a while for him to reach the page where the cause of death was written down, since there were so, so many others where the injuries and the state of health since the fall had been remarked, but when he reached it…his heart almost stopped.

Cause of death: Brain damage

Brain damage…that wasn’t remarked at all until the very last page. His brain had been damaged…and no one had noticed until it was too late…

And it had been his cause of his death.

He swallowed thickly as he felt his eyes beginning to burn, and he reached up, wiping the salty liquid that had already managed to escape away. His entire body had begun to shake right now, thousands of thoughts running through his head right now. He felt like his lungs were about to explode while his heart felt like it had been stabbed.

Grigori would never come back.

He would never be able to spend his days with him again, he would never hear this beautiful, heavily accented voice again, he would never feel those scarred lips on his own and his skin again, and he wouldn’t be able to touch him anymore…

It hurt.

It hurt so, so badly.

It was simply too much…

He screamed. He screamed so loudly that his voice echoed through the halls. He screamed the name of his lover over and over again, begging him for forgiveness that he hadn’t been there, to return to him in his native language over and over and over again. Everyone could hear him, everyone could listen to his pleads. Those who understood felt sorry for him, those who did not were only confused.

This continued for hours and hours, until his voice gave out. He broke down on his desk, sobbing violently into his arms as the pain took over him. His face was soaked with tears, and so was the folder.

The folder that broke his heart.

The folder that ruined his life.

The folder that informed Dmitri about Grigori’s death.


	2. The Funeral/The Grave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her violet eyes were searching for someone…for him. Dmitri bit his lips, already wanting to turn away so that she would not see him, but it was too late. She already spotted him on the balcony. She waved him down, a pleading look on her face.
> 
> He swallowed thickly, taking a step back, thinking…then, he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.^^

He was freezing.

No matter how tight Dmitri pulled his coat around his body, it still felt like he would lie naked in a field of snow, having nothing to protect him from the cold.

He stood on the balcony, his golden eyes fixated on the scene that was happening in the yard…

The funeral.

He stared at the people, some of them looking neutral, some of them looking sad, some of them crying because it was a good friend or a loved one. Two women were hugging. Mother and Daughter, standing in front of the grave of the father, mourning over their loss…

Just like he did.

Out of habit, the old man turned his head to the right side, feeling his heart clench when no one stood by his side. It reminded him why he was so very close to tears right now, and why he felt so incredibly cold…

Grigori was with them.

His grave was the first one, surrounded by flowers, one of them standing out. It was black roses, his lover’s favorites.

They were beautiful, well-taken care of, no wonder, Dmitri only wanted the best for him.

Only the best…

The old warden looked at his fist that he had laid on the railing and slowly opened it, exposing a golden necklace…The golden necklace he had gotten the other for their tenth anniversary. His hands were gloved, but somehow, he could still feel the cravings inside.

He caressed it with his fingers, then brought it to his lips to press a kiss against it.

The music started playing, the funeral now had officially begun, but the people didn’t start to carry the coffins away…because Dr. Virginia refused to let them.

Her violet eyes were searching for someone…for him. Dmitri bit his lips, already wanting to turn away so that she would not see him, but it was too late. She already spotted him on the balcony. She waved him down, a pleading look on her face.

He swallowed thickly, taking a step back, thinking…then, he nodded.

\---

Many shot him surprised looks, others gave him looks of pity as he slowly walked up next to the coffin of his lover, one hand on the wooden surface.

He remembered each and everyone, but he didn’t care. The only thing he cared for was the necklace he held in his hands while he sat in front of his lover’s grave. He had pulled his coat tightly around himself, almost too tight, but he couldn’t feel if he had really done that.

He felt nothing right now. Nothing but the pain in his heart.

He didn’t cry at the funeral, his pride didn’t let him, but now…when he was alone…tear after tear fell into the cold snow and right in front of the bouquet of roses he had brought with him, like yesterday and the day before…since Grigori had been buried…

A sob wrenched his body, and he curled up on himself, digging his hands into the snow. His tired eyes were filled with tears, and the gold of his orbs has become a dull orange…a void of any life.

He reached up and wiped them away, whispering something in Russian so quietly that absolutely no one could hear. Then, he suddenly stood up, reaching for the bouquet of roses, setting it on its right spot before he turned away, leaving the graveyard.

The words he had spoken remained unheard, but the wind carried them with it, and maybe the whispered “ _ **I'm so, so, sorry! I love you**_ ” will reach the ears that they were meant to.


End file.
